Let the Lord Shine a Light on Me
by Darkclarkson
Summary: Songfic based on the lyrics of the song "Let the Lord Shine a Light on Me" by Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. Luna relfects on how she came to be captured by Death Eaters. One-shot, now rated T. First fic.


Luna was pushed roughly in the small of her back, into the dungeon by a person she didn't recognize. They were hooded anyway, but Luna felt sure that they weren't one of the Death Eaters she had previously battled in the Ministry, otherwise they may have been inclined to kill her. She stood still and offered no resistance against the push; to do so, she knew, would only increase her suffering. She turned and looked defiantly at the hooded man; he was quite small, only about Luna's height and was quite round, as if he had never entertained the notion of dieting in his life.

"One word, sweetie" he said menacingly in a surprisingly high voice. "And you'll wish that you had never been born, you filthy little blood traitor." He pointed his wand threateningly at her and Luna noticed that his hand seemed to be encased in a sort of silver metallic glove. He turned away and headed back out of the dungeon, shutting the metal gate behind him. He magically locked it with his wand and headed back up the stairs, towards the main hallway. Luna heard him reach the top and saw the last traces of light within the room begin to fade as the door was closed. When it did, there was a loud, resounding bang and all remaining light in the room vanished.

Luna stood for a moment, before she felt her knees begin to give way. She staggered in a random direction and walked into a stone wall, which she used to rest her shoulder against as she slid noiselessly to the ground. She felt her legs touch the cold stone and dust and turned so that her back was resting against the wall. She did not cry because she had learnt since her mother had died that crying did not make things better and so she simply sat there, sighing occasionally.

Luna had never felt so alone in her life. She had always been an oddball at school, yes, but Ginny had been her friend since their second year together, when they had ended up sitting next to each other in Transfiguartion. Ginny had been through the traumatic experience of being possessed by the Heir of Slytherin and nearly killing multiple students, whilst Luna still felt emotional turmoil over her mother's death. The pair had naturally gravitated towards each other to share the grief, and out of it, a strong friendship had formed between the two. Luna had been grateful for Ginny as she didn't feel as much as an outcast as she had done and felt that she was beginning to adapt to life.

Then, at the beginning of her fourth year, she had met Harry Potter. It had been chance that Ginny had steered him and his friends into her compartment and Luna had been surprised to be sharing the compartment with the Boy-who-lived. She had spent the time chatting in her own particular way and had seen that Harry and his friends were still to reserve judgement on her. She did not push them; she already had one great friend in Ginny and didn't want to lose her. So instead, she had simply kept close to Ginny. A number of things had occurred over the course of her fourth year and Luna had suddenly found herself embroiled in the middle of a Ministry scandal and public outcry after her, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had fought off an attacking group of Death Eaters. She had been hurt badly in the battle but had surprised both herself and her doctors by returning to full health quickly. After that, she had returned to school and, from Ginny, learnt as much as she could about what the hell was happening.

She had started her sixth year and spent more time with the group; for the first time in her life, she was part of a group. There was a new level of respect for her throughout the school after the Ministry; nobody stole her shoes anymore, and hardly anyone called her names. She had been hoping that Harry would have restarted Dumbledore's Army again, and had been crestfallen to find out that it was not to be. But she had checked her Galleon ever night, and on the fateful night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, she had answered the summons and fought alongside her friends once again. It had felt good to be doing something again, as if she had a purpose. Then, with Dumbledore's death and Harry leaving the group, she had wondered what would happen next. She had last seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding, under Polyjuice. He had seemed uncomfortable, yet unfazed. Her final image of him, Ron and Hermione had been them fleeing a burning mess as Death Eaters attacked. Then, he father had grabbed her wrist and twisted them away in side-along apparition.

She had not wanted to go back to school, but with the new legislation passed, she had no choice. On the train, she had sat with Ginny and Neville. The three had almost immediately agreed to reform Dumbledore's Army as it was the only way to unite the houses against Voldermort and his forces. They had almost immediately set about undermining the rule of Snape and the Carrows at the school, although Luna had noticed that Snape seemed almost reluctant to send students to his deputies and heads of punishment, instead sending them to Hagrid. She had tried her best not to get caught and, in fact, wasn't.

Until that morning.

She had realized that it was all going wrong when she had found Neville on the train and discovered that Ginny had gone into hiding due to threats from the Death Eaters. Luna knew there and then that it was going wrong. Then, about halfway through the journey, somewhere in the North Yorkshire Moors, she had had to go to the bathroom. She had excused herself and remembered Neville telling her to come back safe. She had been walking down the corridor when a Death Eater had apparated directly in front of her and stunned her. She had never hit the ground as the Death Eater had used side-along apparition to escape with his captive.

She had found herself lying rigid on the floor of what appeared to be an ornate, lavishly decorated room, with rich tapestries and shining weapons decorating the walls. She had come out of her stunned state, only to be plunged into a world of immense pain. She had been tortured by two masked Death Eaters for over three hours, taking turns with various curses and more physical, brutal attacks. She had screamed in pain but not shed a tear as their blows had rained down upon her; she was only glad that they hadn't attempted to sexually assault her in any way. Then, a third Death Eater had entered and dragged her down to the dungeon, brining her to where she was now.

She felt her skin. She was covered in cuts and bruises of varying degrees; she felt as if she had several fingers broken from where one of the Death Eaters had stamped on her hand. She did not try to apply any pressure if she could. Physically, she felt broken, and she was nearing that state emotionally too.

**When I feel like a drop in the ocean  
>But there's no one else at sea<br>And my body is bent don broken  
>Let the Lord Shine a Light on Me<strong>

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna jerked her head up at the voice; it hurt as he neck was bruised and she felt slightly dizzy.

"Who's there?" she said; to her surprise, he voice sounded calm and steady. She heard the sound of movement from somewhere in the darkness, then saw two miniscule reflections in the gloom. A pair of eyes.

"Do you not recognize my voice, young miss?" spoke the voice again; it sounded pained, weary, old and no louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't" said Luna apologetically.

"Ah well. It has been some time since we last spoke, and you have only met me once. I am Ollivander, purveyor and maker of fine wands since-"

"Oh, Mr Ollivander" said Luna, cutting across the aged man's monologue."So have you been here all this time?"

"Unfortunately my dear miss, yes. Tell me, if it is not to invasive, were they your screams that I heard earlier?"

Luna winced slightly at the conviction and force in the man's questioning, despite his frail voice. She figured he had nothing to lose as he was a prisoner as well. "Yes, it was. Was I really tha loud?"

"I'm afraid so. They do terrible things. I fear that I will not make the year out."

"Don't be like that, Mr Ollivander" Luna said, trying to sound positive, even if she didn't feel it. "It's not the end of the world and we're still alive."

There was silence, then the voice came again.

"You are right, of course, young lady. I apologize for my attitude."

"No need to" said Luna. "I wouldn't feel very good if I had been locked up here for over a year."

She yawned and leant back against the wall again. She was hurting but her tiredness was beginning to overcome her; she half-heartedly hoped that when she woke up, it would all have been a dream. But she knew that it hadn't.

"Are you trying to sleep?" came Ollivander's voice from across the room again.

"Yeah, I am" she said. "Can you ever sleep here, Mr Ollivander?"

"I have to" came the reply. "But let me see if I can be of assistance. I know of an old song that is supposed to have a drowsy effect on all but the speaker."

"Please" said Luna, tiredly; her hand was aching.

Ollivander's voice changed into a singsong-like dreamy tone; words floated across the dungeon to Luna's ears and at once, she felt her eyelids begin to close. She may have been locked in a cold dungeon at the mercy of her captors, but all that mattered at the moment was that she slept. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, whilst Ollivander continued to sing softly in the silence.

**Now the voices in the distance  
>Are trying to sing my soul to sleep<br>Then, I'm drifting in the silence  
>Let the Lord Shine a Light on Me<br>Let the Lord Shine a Light on Me**


End file.
